starwars_force_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Allies
Allies were a fairly important aspect of Star Wars: Force Collection. This section aims to outline each aspect of the Ally Menu, as well as other useful information. The Ally Menu is accessed in two ways: From the "Allies" menu on the bottom menu of the screen, and from the Menu > Allies from the top of the screen. Though you are initially limited in your ally count when you first start, you gain additional ally slots as you gain levels. Benefits of Allies There are many uses for Allies in Force Collection. This section aims to give a general overview of these benefits. *Ally Points: Interacting and utilizing allies gives you Ally Points (AP). Once you accrue 200 AP, you are able to draw cards from Card Packs . Ally Points are obtained from Messaging Allies, Utilizing them as Assistants while Battling, and when they use you as an assistant while they battle. *Stat Points: For every ally you have, you get 4 additional stat points. These stat points allow you to increase both your Energy Points (EP), which allows you to quest, as well as your CAP, which increases the strength and amount of cards you can place in your Battle Formation . *Trading/Gifting : After you have attained Level 20 and had an ally for 14 days (two weeks), you can trade cards, blueprints and vehicles with your allies. Ally List The Ally List lists all allies. From this menu, you are able to send Allies Messages and access their profile. The Ally List can be sorted in the following ways: *Bond Strength: This increases from "No Stars" up to "Three Stars". The higher your bond strength, the more Ally Points (AP) you can achieve through using your ally during Battles. *Recently Added: Self explainatory, this lists allies in ascending order by the date you added an ally. *Previously Added: Lists allies in descending order by the date you added an ally. *Play Length: Lists allies in order of start date. To access a profile, click on the Details Button associated with the ally in question. Ally Profiles The Ally Profile gives you access to various information about the ally, as well as allows you to initiate Trades as well as Gifts. Furthermore, you can view their Wishlist. The following statistics are available to you for your Allies. Only items that require further explaination are elaborated upon: *Player Level *Ally Bond Strength *Total Cards: This is how many cards the player currently has. *Allies *Battle Record: This is the allies lifetime Battle Record. *Attack Stats: This is the allies daily Battle Record while attacking. *Defense Stats: This is the allies daily Battle Record while defending. *Archive : This lists how many cards the Ally has seen. *Areas Reached: The Furthest this ally has quested . *Blueprints Completed *Free Trade Tickets Trading with Allies/Sending Gifts One can initiate a trade only when two criteria are met: First, the player must be at least level 20. Secondly, the player you wish to trade with must have been an ally for 14 days (two weeks). You may trade with your ally Cards, Blueprint Pieces (as long as it is not the last piece to complete a Blueprint), and Vehicles . At this time, you are unable to trade Credits or Crystals. Once you initiate a trade, your ally will be notified in their News Feed. They then must place a counter offer, which you must then accept. Sending Gifts, procedurally is the same as trading, with the same limitations. However, once you initiate the gift, it will be given to the player without further prompting, and you will not receive anything in return. Adding Allies To initiate adding an ally, you must click "Add Allies" from the Main Allies Menu. This menu includes the following: *Requests Received - This menu allows you to confirm Ally Requests from other players. *Seek Players Auto - Automatically picks allies that are currently online to send an invite to. *Seek Players Lvl - This allows you to dictate what level range you prefer to send an invite to. *Seek Players ID - If you have a friend that plays, this allows you to invite them to be your ally. Please note: You need their actual Player ID, not the callsign that you create when you first start. *Requests Sent - This menu allows you to view outstanding ally requests, and cancel them if you wish. Ally Message History & Ally Updates These items, accessed through the Main Ally Menu, allows you to be kept up to date on Messages, Assists and Rare Cards that involve all of your aliies. Category:Browse